lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations
I wake up. I rub my eyes, I am in a room I have never been in before. I try to remember what happened- I went to Nexus Tower, took the test to join the Sentinels, and then... I can not remember. I hear the door open a crack, my heart is beating quickly. I try to get up, but I could not! I looked down, and seeing I was tied to the bed, slumped back down again. I didn't know who the intruder was, but out of curiosity I asked him himself. "I am Dr. Overbuild. Before you ask anymore questions, you must swear secrecy, if you tell ANYONE about what happens hear there will be dire consequences." I didn't speak, I just signed the contract. "No I shall explain. You wanted to be a Sentinel-," I cut him off: "Did I pass the test?!" "No, frankly you failed it. But don't say anything and let me finish. It was decided that the skills you posess would not help the Sentinels in any way, however they will help us." "The Assembly! I don't want to be in the Assembly!" I said rather rudely. Overbuild looked annoyed. "When did I say the Assembly! You are one of the few minifigures who were selected to participate in our newest program. Special operations. I suppose you don't know what that means, that means YOU are one of the soldiers who has been selected to go through the finest training to become the finest soldiers in the universe!" "What if I don't want to?" I asked defiantly. "Too bad," he said waving the contract in my face. The training began the next day. We were given our weapons and armor. The weapons? Imagination firing pistols, and the armor? Imagination infused kelvar. Our helmet piece contained many interesting gadgets, such as a flashlight, a targeter, a laser marker, and of course a comm-link. We first had to learn how to use our weapons, Overbuild warned us about the pistols and armor, saying that if you fire the pistols too many times, or use the armor to block attacks too many times, you would eventually die, from lack of imagination. That's right, our weapons and armor sucked imagination out of US. I didn't like the concept. I was happy that he also gave us a short combat sword, because it reminded me of the Sentinels. The thing I didn't like was the rest of our loadout, which basically looked like a Space Marauder. I never liked the Paradox, because I had always thought of them as... cousins of the Maelstrom. I was to learn that that was not completely true. We began with shooting practice. It was not fun, my hands shook and I kept missing the target. "Tim! Why do you keep missing the target! Get on your A-game!" Overbuild would shout. (Note from author: Tim is also an important character in my story "The Beginning of the End" he is the main character in this story. He is marked down as a member of the paradox faction, because the Nexus Force leaders did not want to reveal he was part of spec ops.) It took time, but eventually I was able to actually hit the target. Overbuild shook is head and gave me a one on shooting. The highest was ten, most new students got a five or six. A one was horrible, even for a starter. We then switched to something I was better at- sword play. I was very agile, so I was a force to be reckonded with in melee combat. I impressed Overbuild by leaping off the ground, doing a forward flip and stabbing by sword straight through the target. I received a nine on agility, and a ten on sword play. Next he tested how many push-ups we could do without stopping. Some of us stopped at ten, others at one hundred. I was forced to stop at fifty-three, I passed, but barely. Overbuild looked over the scores, and then called out a list of names. I was not one of them. I was scared, because I thought this meant I had not qualified, but it turned out those on the list had failed. Overbuild told them bluntly: "Don't cry and go home." I was glad I had survived the first day. However, the only easy day was yesterday. ("The only easy day was yesterday" is used by U.S Navy SEALS to describe their training.) When I got up in the morning my back was hurting, my legs were hurting, everything was hurting! Overbuild called us to training. He asked us if it hurt. I said yes. He told me to give him another sixty push ups and another two hundred sit ups. Sounds like a lot, but trust me, it's possible. That was the warmup. Now Overbuild got serious. He said we needed to be ready for anything, so he forced us into some brutal hand-to-hand combat. We obviously didn't have our armor, so it hurt! Twenty-five bruises later we stopped. Overbuild shook his head. "I'm starting to think you guys don't deserve this spot. Maybe cleaning the toilets in this facility would be better for you?" One guy decided to talk back: "Sir, cleaning toilets is an important job. Tell your janitors not to clean the toilets, and then you'll see how important it is." Overbuild smiled politely. "Come over here, and into this room." We never saw that guy again, though we did hear a window smash. Training went... badly. It was HARD. I survived though, but some other guys quit. I woke up the next day to flashing lights and an alarm. I thought I was dreaming, so I went back to sleep. Overbuild ran into my room. He shook me awake. "What are you doing! This is an emergency! The maelstrom is back! The Nexus is corrupted! We need you to provide op-recon on Crux Prime! You scout craft are in hanger bay one! You'll meet the rest of your team their, now GO!" I ran to the ran to the hanger bay, grabbing my pistols and armor just in case. I put it on while I ran. Once I got inside I saw the members of my new squad, Alpha Scout. There was Graham, who was also new and there was a battle hardened veteran named Jaxon. I got in the ship, it was the Scout 2.8. Not the newest model, but not not the oldest. Jet engines, plasma launcher, missiles, and laser lock on system. Three inches of imagination infused armor, and capable of going to Mach 20. It is slow, compared to the Scout 3.2 which can go at light speed, but still very, very, fast. I got in, and flipped up all switches. The controls lit up, the ship glowed bright blue. Jaxon and Graham did the same. We flew out of the hanger, and into space. The Spec Ops base was floating in space you see, or else minifigures would easily notice it. We punched in the coords for Crux Prime, and left the ships on auto-pilot. Once the planet came into view, we slowed down. "Activate the heat shields," Jaxon ordered. I flipped up the switch marked "heat shield" and then dived into the atmosphere with the rest of Alpha Scout. The cockpit turned red, it would have burned up if it wasn't for the heat shields. I turned on the air conditioning, because I was beginning to sweat. If I hadn't turned on the shield I would have burned up in the atmosphere. Jaxon designated the area we were supposed to scout with a laser. We pulled out of the dive, we were about one hundred feet off the ground. Crux Prime looked all healthly and purple. I grimaced, it used to be such a nice place. I could see the stromlings on the ground. Yes, the maelstrom was back. "Alpha scout, this is Jaxon. I have recieved orders from Overbuild, we are to try to find Sensei Wu, if he is alive." "Roger that," I said. "Copy that," Graham said. We turned on scanners, they were the newest imagination scanners, devised by Overbuild and his best engineers. I looked at the scanners, there were thousands of purple blips, but no blue ones. "Target the monastery, if he is anywhere it is most likely he will be their." "Roger." We turned 90 degrees and headed towards the old monastery. I heard a roar. "Jaxon, Graham, what's that!" "Drag-," Jaxon shouted, he was cut off. I looked to my right, Jaxon's scout was enveloped in purple. He had been hit by a burst of Maelstrom flame. Now the dragon was coming once more. Jaxon bailed, and activated his parachute. The dragon was smart, however and sensed the move, and easily readjusted his course, he was heading right towards Jaxon! Jaxon's parachute slowed him down, he was a sitting duck! Just in time he grabbed his combat sword and cut the parachute off, but now he began to fall towards the rocks below. "We have got to save him!" Graham shouted. The two of us used the Scout's computer to find exactly where he would fall, and we positioned ourselves there. I opened my cockpit right as Jaxon fell into it, we didn't here the flap of wings behind us. The dragon roared and shot a burst of flame at us. We tried to evade it, and succeeded, but we were too close to the ground! As I looked down I saw the ground hurtling up towards us, we crashed. We got out and ran, trying to avoid the huge dragon. Stromlings everywhere turned and charged towards us. "Even being in the Assembly is better than this!" I shouted. "Shut up!" Graham replied, the Assembly was his #1 faction. We ran, and we ran, but the dragon kept getting closer and closer, until it was right above us. It opened it's hideous fangs and prepared to bite, when something stopped it! I looked up, and gasped. In between its teeth was a staff, and so when it tried to bite, it couldn't! The dragon roared and flew away. We looked around to see where the staff could of come from. It was Sensei Wu. "Come, I have had to reposition the monestary, or else we would be attacked by the maelstrom," Sensei Wu said. He walked towards a wall of sheer rock, and tapped it with his staff. It swung open, we went inside. The tunnel was short, and soon we saw the light once more. We were in a small clearing, and in the center stood the monastery. "Wow..." "Yes, the only remaining piece of land on Crux Prime that is NOT infected." "How did you find this place? When I look on my map this place was supposed to be a Nexus Force secret," Jaxon asked. Sensei Wu shifted the weight from one foot to the other and said: "I... borrowed it." "Alright," Graham said. He contacted Overbuild and gave him the message- the monastery had been found! "Sensei, Overbuild asks permission to use this as an attack base for operations on Crux Prime," Graham said. "Alright... you may, but don't ruin my monestary!" "No problem!" I snuck around and while they weren't looking put a sign up marked "Hey Venture League barbarians! Hello evil Paradox! Goodbye wimpy Assembly! Welcome almighty Sentinels!" I snuck back without anyone noticing. About ten minutes later we sat with Sensei W!u sipping tea. "So, what's up with you Wu man? You training any spinning dizzy people?" "I am not Wu man! And for your information spinjitzu does not make you dizzy! To answer your question, no I haven't been training anyone." "How come Wu? Are YOU dizzy?" I retorted. Wu man pulled out his staff and poked me in the chest. "He-," I was cut off by a blow to the head. Luckily I was wearing my helmet. I remembered my hand to hand combat training. Jumping up in the air, I landed behind Wu, he spun around to face me. "You don't stand a chance old man!" I taunted. He didn't reply, instead he began to swing his staff. I blocked every hit with my forearm, he kept hitting me until my forearms were one hundred percent purple. "I hope you have learned your lesson," he said. I didn't reply, I heard footsteps behind me. Overbuilds troops! There was one from each faction. I immediately came up with nicknames for them: The assembly guy was "brick-head". The Venture League dude was "scruffy beard". The Paradox person was "maelstrom might", and the Sentinel was "king awesome". The meeting didn't go as planned however, because they saw the insulting sign I had posted. "Who posted this!" Brick-Head asked. "I did oh Brick-Head," I admitted it hoping that the Sentinel would like me because of it. Brick-Head, Scruffy Beard, and Maelstrom Might charged at me. They gave me a good beating, even though I clonking Brick-Head on the head. It didn't hurt him, I got a sore hand. The Sentinel however just smiled and gave me a thumbs up. That made me happy! The sad thing was Maelstrom Might saw the thumbs up, and so they charged at King Awesome. "NOOOO!" I shouted, charging to the Kings rescue. It was three against two, and together we fought bravely, and together we were beaten up. I looked at Graham and Jaxon for help, they were laughing! "Hey, you cowards! Why don't you come here and fight!" "Alright," they said in reply. I had forgotten that they liked the Assembly and Paradox. They came and gave me a second round of beatings, Sensei Wu finished his tea and decided it would be good to split us up. "EN-OUGH!" he shouted. We all looked at him and stopped fighting. "I will tell Overbuild of this!" "No!" I said, "I'll give you a dollar!" "Two dollars." I rolled my eyes. "Fine, two dollars." "Three dollars." "Alright," I said under my breath. "Good. Now I won't tell Overbuild." "Thank you." Sensei Wu led us to our rooms. I shared mine with Graham and Jaxon, while the other four would share another room. I have Brick-Head a dirty look before we split up. "What the heck were you thinking!" Jaxon asked me, "I am your CO (commanding officer) and I am ashamed to have such trash in my squad!" I looked down at the floor. "Well? An apology?" "Sorry sir." "Do you promise me this won't happen again!" "Yes sir, but what if I am attacked first?" Jaxon softened, and he became more relaxed. "In that case yes, you may retaliate- but only if you are provoked!" "Yes sir." "Alright, dismissed." Graham looked at me, it was clear he was still angry. "Members of the Assembly aren't wimps! Look at Overbuild, and the Assembly guy next door beat you up along with his friends!" I didn't reply. I climbed into bed, what a day. I decided to give Brick-Head and his friends a surprise. It was twelve o'clock at night. I got up and snuck towards Graham. He always carried batteries and wires, because he LOVED playing with electricity. I "borrowed them" and slid the door open a crack, when I was sure I would not be seen I snuck outside. I walked towards the other room. I taped a battery to the floor, and hooked up two wires from the battery to the metal doorknob. I smiled, NOW I could sleep in peace. I went back inside, and went to bed. It six o'clock in the morning when I heard a shout, I got up, biting my tongue to conceal my smile. "What was that," Graham asked. "I have no idea," I said, doing my best to keep a straight face. I opened the door and walked out of the room. On the floor Brick-Head was writhing and screaming. He was holding the electric doorknob, but for some reason he couldn't get it stuck! I walked towards him, and with Graham's non-conductive pliers, tried to pull the doorknob out of his hand. For some reason, it was stuck! I pulled harder and harder, until I heard King Awesome's voice: "Stop!" I stopped in my tracks. "You can't pull it off, I played a trick on him, I put super glue on his hand when he got up without him noticing, his hand got stuck to the doorknob. I laughed and laughed and laughed. Jaxon stormed out of our room, a cloud of anger appeared over his head. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" "Well... you see... poor Bricky-Heady here walked out... and, tried to open the door.... He got his hand stuck, somehow... I, I... and now he got a boo-boo," I explained. Jaxon smiled. "Well in that case, would you mind removing the door knob from his hands?" he asked. "I'm sorry sir, but you see it's stuck, I could try," I motioned with my non-conductive pliers. "With your hands," he said coldly. "But you see... he got hurt... by touching... umm..." I stammered. "Unless you can explain this strange phenomenon then you will have to use your hands." I tried to find a way out, but he had trapped me. "Alright," I said. I touched the knob with one hand, my entire body jerked, as I felt the shock. I tried to remove my hand, to find it stuck! I panicked, I was getting shocked over and over... I looked around frantically to see Jaxon waving a bottleof super glue. Soon he came back with nail polish remover, which could also remove the glue. He removed Brick-Head first, but he went very slowly, as if he were savoring my pain. Then he slowly walked towards me, he stopped for a few seconds, and finally freed me. I ran back into my room, and fell onto the bed. The thing going through my mind at that moment was revenge. He had super glued be to a door knob, now I was going to super glue him to one. I got my super glue ready. I decided it would be best to do the operation around two in the morning, too early he might still be awake, too late he may be getting up for a bathroom break. I went to the door, and unscrewed to knob as quietly as I possibly could. I took a battery and hooked it up to the door knob once more. I took the super glue and put a few drops on his hand. I waited ten seconds for the glue to began to dry, and then I touched his hand to the electric knob. I would pay thousands of dol''lars to see what happened again. He flew straight from the bed into the air, he went about three feet up, his body perfectly straight, and came back down. "FOR THE LOVE OF IMAGINATION!" he shouted. I could tell he wasn't happy. Graham woke with a start, luckily I had bene prepared, and so I took some of his own sleeping potion and injected it into him. He fell into a deep sleep. I let Jaxon suffer for another minute or so, until I removed his hand, before he could attack me I injected him with the potion. He too fell asleep. Now for the second phase of the plan. I took a small box out of my pocket, did a few things to it, and placed it outside the door. Then I wrote a letter addressing it to Jaxon. It went as follows. ''Hello Alpha Scout leader, This is Overbuild. I have new orders for you, I have left them in a box outside, please be careful, and try not to get yourself killed. Be nice to your squad for me. -Professor Overbuild I felt bad about pretending to be Overbuild, but I had too... for the greater good. placed the letter next to Jaxon's bed, and then injected Jaxon with the antidote. I ran back to my bed, and pretended to be asleep. In a minute he was up and ready for anything. He read the letter and went outside. I still remember his shout, because when he opened the box, he found a live hand grenade! He threw it out the window, and ran into our room. "EVERYONE! SOMEBODY TRIED TO KILL ME!" I burst out laughing. "NO SERIOUSLY, SOMEONE PRETENDING TO BE OVERBUILD TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A LIVE HAND GRENADE!" I smiled at him and shook my head. He sighed and went back to bed. I conforted him by telling him he was safe in here, and nothing would happen to him as long as he had his friends. He smiled at the thought, I smiled at how perfectly my two plans of revenge had gone. When Jaxon and Graham woke, they didn't remember what had happened, that was one of the side effects of the sleep potion. A few minutes after everyone had woken up, we got a call from Overbuild. "We need you guys to kill that dragon! I've lost many ships thanks to that... that... thing!" "Alright, we're on it," Jaxon said. "Come on guys, let's go fight a dragon!" I said. "Easier said then done," Brick-head mumbled. We went back into the tunnel, and went outside. Crux Prime was barren and boring. "Try not to fall and get hurt!" Sensei Wu shouted at us. We didn't reply, instead- the dragon did. "WHOA!" The dragon was huge and purple, with red eyes. A jet of flame came out of its nostrils. "Good boy, good boy, good boy?" I asked. The dragon lifted a huge claw into the air, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, it flew after us. "Brick-head, now would be the time for an invention!" I shouted. "Alright! Don't rush me! You Sentinel guy, go help the kid in Alpha Scout!" Brick-head said. There was no time for conversation, I turned and fired a few shots at the dragon, but it's hard scales resisted everything. "Hey! I have an idea!" Brick-head shouted. I looked turned my head to look at him, but he wasn't there! I spun around to see Brick-head standing in front of the dragon, brandishing a bottle of super glue. "Oh dear imagination, what is he going to do now?" Jaxon asked. We had all stopped running to see what would happen. Brick-head hurled the bottle of super glue into the air, the dragon grabbed it between its jaws, and with one bite destroyed the bottle. Super glue flew out from the damaged bottle, as the glue began to harden, the dragon couldn't open it's mouth! He took another bottle of super glue, and but it in something that resembled a pistol. He pulled the trigger, spraying super glue all over the dragons wings! The dragon couldn't fly, and it couldn't breath fire. "Assembly beta to Overbuild, dragon can no longer breath fire and cannot fly, all hail super glue!" "Good work, go back to the monestary, I'll be sending in new troops for an invasion. Overbuild out." Though I had to thank Brick-head for saving our lives, I also had to admit, that was stupid! Stopping a dragon with... glue? I still find it hard to believe I actually wrote this section... oh well. When we got back to the monastery we ate lunch with Sensei Wu, who kept speaking in riddles. He said something about impending doom if we don't make peace... I bashed him over the head. "Hey guys, I'm getting a message from Overbuild, he says troops have arrived! The invasion has begun!" We cheered, this was going well. We went into the tunnel, and opened up the secret door, we saw fifty brave minifigures marching towards us. "Who are they? What faction are they from?" I asked. "It looks like they aren't from any! How could they send green recruits who haven't even picked a faction to Crux Prime?" Graham said in reply. "I don't know, I don't like this," I said. The recruits marched in lines of five, ten rows, fifty soldiers. I shook my head. Each soldier carried a sword and a pistol, they wore helms of steel and no armor. "This is madness," Jaxon said, he shook his head. The soldiers entered the monastery, they continued to look straight ahead. When they reached the Sensei they bowed. "Overbuild sends his regards," one soldier said. "Tell him I do not have enough room to accomodate you," the Sensei said in reply. He struck me as rather rude. "Don't worry sir, we have brought tents, we will sleep outdoors." "Good, that is well." The soldiers set up their tents and went inside. "What do you think of them?" I asked Jaxon. "They are well disciplined, but I am afraid many will die in the invasion to come." The "invasion" came early. At seven o'clock in the morning we got a call from Overbuild, telling us that it had begun. He ordered us to try to recapture the launch pads, at the beginning of Crux Prime. He said the new troops, would be our escort. "With all due respect, sir, but why did you send... these, people. They are fresh out of the Avant Gardens! They don't stand a chance, they don't even have armor!" Jaxon argued. "Jaxon, you assume I am stupid. There are FIFTY of them. They won't die when they have forty-nine others fighting with them!" Jaxon nodded. "Well, if you say so sir." "Alright, Overbuild out." Jaxon shook his head as a walked towards the door. "Get your armor, we're leaving." The three of us, the four minifigures next door (who we learned were in Alpha B) and the troops (who were in Assuault Group A) all came out into the courtyard. We lined them up, and Jaxon told them about their mission. The minifigures nodded their heads, and then began to march through the tunnel in Indian file. "They're like robots," I mentioned to Graham. "But they aren't made of metal," he said in reply. I nodded, I didn't think Assault Group A would last a minute out on Crux Prime. We followed the Assault Group, while Alpha B tagged along behind us. We all made it out safely, the dragon was off hunting, so we had a chance to get out without having to fight it. "Go, go, go!" Jaxon whispered. We weren't out of the area in no time at all, but now we faced another callenge, Aura Mar. Aura Mar was filled with stromlings, right and left. We saw apes, mechs, invaders, and many others. "This isn't good," I said. "What is?" Graham asked "Alright guys, on my mark," Jaxon said. The soldiers stopped marching, we slowed to a stop. "Three...." "Two...." "One...." "Mark... move slowly, let's sneak up on 'em." We slowly poked our heads above the rock, and then we climbed over it. I tried to be quiet, but my armor was a little clanky. Apparently the maelstrom needed to have their ears cleaned, because they didn't hear us. That was surprising. We managed to sneak as close as twenty feet away from a mech, before it heard us, alerted the rest of the maelstrom, and started shooting at us. Good thing we were so close. I fired away with my pistols, and the army of minifigures charged. I was impressed by their courage. It seemed like a suicidal tactic. The maelstrom kept fighting, and many of the minifigures fell. One of them was about to be decapitated when Jaxon rushed into the fray. He crashed into the clump of maelstom, the minifigure managed to crawl away. "You, you, and you!" Graham cried, "bring him to the sick bay!" "Alright!" the three minifigures answered in perfect unison. The minifigure was hoisted onto a stretcher, and carried away. Jaxon was right smack dab in the middle of the maelstrom. He would die unless someone, did something! I decided that now might be the time to act. I jumped up, firing as fast as I could, this was a life or death situation, with Jaxon's life on the line. The maelstrom jumped back from the energy being thrown at them. I jumped in and dragged Jaxon out of the battle, but it was too light. A fire burned in his eyes. He spoke with a deep voice, that made me tremble. "How dare you attack the all mighty maelstrom!" he said. Before I could reply, (though I had no intention of replying) he picked me up and threw me at least twenty feet. My vision went black. I can't remember anything else. I woke up in a nice clean room. Light was shining in. I looked around. Graham was standing their, and so was the Sensei Wu. "What happened?" I asked, "is Jaxon alright?") Graham looked down at the ground. "I dragged you away after he threw you, he is very powerful. Even Vandas potions will not be able to revive him.") "So what must we do about him?" I asked. Graham spoke camly and coldly, even though I knew he hated these words. "Tim, we will have to terminate him." "WHAT! We're talking about the same person right, Jaxon, the head of Alpha Scout?" "Yes Tim, we are talking about the same person." "Umm... could this be delayed... could somebody else be sent in to kill him?" "I'm sorry Tim, but Overbuild has sent in very direct orders. We are to kill him, and we are to do it in the next 48 hours." I didn't speak. I just sat their thinking and thinking. I would have to kill a friend, a man I had fought with! But he wasn't a man anymore, he was part of the maelstrom, and if he was part of the maelstrom, he was no friend of mine. I got out of bed, and went to the briefing room. A hologram displayed Overbuild. "Tim, Graham. Jaxon is located here," Overbuild pointed to the peak of a very tall mountain. "You will go their, and you will elimate him and all other maelstrom forces located their. If you succeed, you will be allowed to return to your normal lives, as long as you swear you will never tell anyone what has conspired here. Do you understand me?" "Yes," we both said in unison. "Then go, I wish you luck." The hologram fizzled and faded away. We walked towards the hanger, both of us were silent. We got inside our ships, and blasted off. We punched in the coordinates for the peak of the mountain. It took us about an hour to arrive. We jumped out. There was a door their, but it was made of titanium, and even our explosives couldn't open it. We tried anyway, which was a mistake. A trapdoor opened beneath us, and we began to fall. "HOLY BRICKS!" Graham shouted. We hit the ground hard. And we heard a deep voice behind us. We turned around, there was Jaxon. He held a long purple sword, and was wearing purple armor. It was clear he could not be revived. The maelstrom had too much control over him. His eyes glowed purple in the dim light, and so did his sword. The sword was huge, I doubted our combine strength could lift it. I assumed that even Jaxon might have some trouble wielding it. Another mistake. He wielding it as if it were a twig. He jumped up, smashing his sword into the ground where I had been a moment earlier. It was clear he was intent on destroying me. Graham jumped behind him, and fired a few bursts of imagination into his back. Jaxon turned around, a furious snarl twisted his features. "YOU FOOL!" he shouted in a booming voice. Graham faltered, and Jaxon sent his left fist hurtling towards his nose. The fist connected with the nose, and Graham flew backwards. I knew he would was out of the fight. So it was just the two of us. One on one. Life or death. I knew I had a huge disadvantage, but I would fight to the very last second. I aimbed my pistols at his head, and fired. He seemed startled for a moment, as if the imagination has blinded him for half a second. I continued to fire, he swung his sword in a wide arc, but it seemed that he could not see me! I pulled out my small imagination sword, and dived towards him. I drove it threw his heart, or at least where his heart should have been. Suddenly, in a blinding flash of purple light, he disappeared. I dragged Graham onto the ship, and returned home. We where given the choice to continue fighting in the war, or to stop. Both of us decided to continue, but we would never forget Jaxon, and even though I had to kill him, I still remembered him as a friend, not an enemy. Thank you for reading everyone! That concludes this story! If you want to read another story, like this one go ahead and read one of my other stories, The Beginning of the End! Once again, I thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Post-Gameplay Era Category:Stories Starring a Male Character